


Make A Pass

by Trufreak89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trufreak89/pseuds/Trufreak89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Reyes moves across the country to be with her boyfriend but, after she walks in on him with another girl, she finds herself drowning her sorrows at a sports bar; only she's more interested in the woman at the table across from hers, than she is the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make A Pass

**Author's Note:**

> DoctorMechanic one-shot. First time writing for The 100 (and I'm still in the middle of watching season 2) so hopefully it's not too out of character.

 

 

“What the fuck?” Raven Reyes feels her whole world collapsing in on itself as she backtracks out of the dorm room she’d just waltzed right in to. The sight of some bottle-blond riding her boyfriend is seared to the insides of her eyelids as she squeezes her eyes shut. A toxic mixture of panic and anger is building up in her chest, seeming to squeeze the very air out of her lungs.

“Raven!” The sound of bare feet striking the ground follows after her as she flies towards the staircase at the other end of the landing. “Raven!” Finn calls out a second time, but she’s too fast for him. Always has been.

The night air hits her like a slap in the face as she bursts out of the front door. Raven hates DC. Washington might as well be the god-damned Antarctic for how cold it is in comparison to her native Arizona. The wind bites at her cheeks, making her eyes sting with unshed tears.

Raven pulls her jacket tighter around her. With her head down, she surges forward, walking against the wind. The city is as foreign to Raven as the surface of the moon. She has no idea where she’s going as she walks blindly on.

The streets around John Sky University are littered with trendy coffee shops, late night book stores and fancy wine bars. Raven keeps going. She presses on, putting more and more distance between herself and her deceitful, cheating, ass of a boyfriend. Ex. Ex-boyfriend.

Raven’s blind fury leads her to a dive of a bar just on the edge of the university campus. It’s a sports bar. The type of blue-collar establishment that Raven is used to hauling her mother out of at the end of the night. It’s loud and crowded. The perfect place for Raven to lose herself in.

She isn’t a big drinker. Growing up with an alcoholic for a mother can do that. Tonight is different though. Tonight she needs a drink. Sliding up to the bar, she catches the attention of the big guy serving behind it. He looks like he should be leading a biker gang; not serving drinks to asshole college kids.

His long mane of scraggly black hair is tied back in a loose ponytail. His goatee is bushy, but well trimmed, and he has a tribal tattoo on his right cheek. He gives Raven a gruff nod as she catches his eye.

“Whiskey. Neat.” Raven orders, pulling a ten dollar bill out of her wallet as the barman comes to stand right in front of her. He leans against the bar, resting his hulking weight on his meaty hands.

“ID?” He watches her reaction closely. Raven rolls her eyes, pulls her wallet back out and slaps her Arizona driving license down on the bar between them. The nineteen year old knows just how far to push it with the attitude; to act like being asked for ID at her age is still such a chore.

The man-mountain behind the bar buys it. He gives the license a cursory glance, before handing it back over and going about making her drink. Raven downs the cheap whiskey like she only has seconds to live; it sure feels like she does.

Moving halfway across the country - to be with a guy who’s been screwing around behind her back - suddenly seems like a really stupid idea. She left everything behind back home. Her friends. Her job. Her apartment. All to be with a boy who hadn’t even been able to wait a lousy month before he cheated on her.

Finn was a year younger. While Raven had chosen to go to Arizona University - more for their renowned college of engineering than any desire to stay close to home - Finn had chosen to move to Polis and attend John Sky. It was the kind of town that a population of only ten thousand outside of term time, but skyrocketed during the school year.

Polis University didn’t have much of an aerospace program, but Raven had been willing to give up her place at Arizona U in order to follow Finn there. It had been a surprise of course. And from the look on Finn’s face, when Raven had walked in to his room, he had definitely been surprised to see her.

“Beer. Whatever’s cold, and on tap.” Raven slams down her empty tumbler, pulling out another note from her wallet. The barman obliges, pouring her a perfect pint. It tastes worse than the whiskey did. It’s cold at least. Raven grumbles for the guy behind the bar to keep the change. He nods his thanks, already moving on to serve the next customer.

Raven takes her pint glass and heads off to find a table. The bar is busy for a Thursday night. There’s a hockey game showing on the big screen TVs that are dotted around the bar. Raven isn’t much of an ice hockey fan. She prefers baseball. The Arizonian just doesn’t get ice hockey. They stop and start the damn game every five seconds. The fights are the only entertaining thing about the game.

The woman sitting at the table across from her seems to be enjoying the game though. Raven’s eyes can’t help but drift over to her every now and then as howls at one of the screens. The ref is lousy and Raven is pretty sure the woman is supporting the losing team. It’s amusing. Watching some prim and proper, suburban soccer mom losing her shit over a game of hockey.

“Boston sure are getting their ass kicked.” Raven is good at making herself heard, even in a crowded college sports bar. The older woman glances over at her, giving the teenager a sidelong look.  
“You’re not from Chicago, are you?” She smirks, and it takes a second for Raven to realize that’s the other team that are playing. The whiskey seems to have dazed her; or maybe it’s just the woman’s smile.

“No ma’am. Arizona, born and raised.” Raven gives her a mock salute, earning herself another dazzling smile. The woman holds up her glass and tips it towards Raven. She takes it as an invite. Getting to her feet, Raven picks up her own glass and moves to the stranger’s table. She quirks a brow at the teenager, but doesn’t stop her.

“Arizona. You’re a long way from home.” The woman - Raven will later learn her name is Abby - points out. Her voice is rich and warm. It washes over Raven, shaking off the chill of the frigid state she’s found herself stuck in.  
“So are you, Boston.”

“Abby.” The woman holds out her hand, formally introducing herself like they’re at some ladies luncheon, rather than a college dive bar.  
“Raven.” She shakes her hand, noting how soft they are. She almost feels self-conscious about just how rough her own palms are; calloused from years of taking things apart and putting them back together again.

“Are you a hockey fan, Raven?” Abby asks. She brings her tumbler to her lips, sipping at expensive, top shelf bourbon. Raven tries not to stare at her lips. It’s an impossible task.  
“Not really.” She shrugs, trying to play it cool. The older woman really is very distracting. “Personally, I never saw the appeal.”  
“You’re missing out.” Abby replies, an easy smile playing on her lips, and Raven is falling headfirst down the rabbit hole.

She’s never been particularly fussed with labeling things like sexual attraction. Raven is an equal opportunist. She’s equally as attracted to beautiful women as she is men. Of course, she can’t remember the last time she was with another woman. She and Finn had been going steady for almost two years. Despite the _ample_ opportunities that she’d had to cheat in freshman year, she’d never strayed. Never been unfaithful. Not once.

“Maybe you could peak my interest?” Raven’s answer comes out like a challenge. She gages Abby’s reaction, wondering whether this soccer mom might just be flirting with her. Abby’s gaze drops to the rim of her glass; before flitting over towards Raven’s lips. _Gotcha._  
  


* * *

 

  
“Come on!” Raven hollers at the screen as the ref of the Bruins vs Black-hawks game awards the Chicago side a penalty in the dying minutes of the last third. “What the hell is he thinking?” Raven demands. Abby has made her a convert, and she’s now as invested in the game as the native Bostonian is.

Beside her, Abby grins. She has her chin resting on her upturned palm. Her sandy-brown hair is loose, cascading in soft curls down over her shoulders. There are fine lines around the corners of her eyes. Laughter lines from years of domestic bliss.

Raven watches her out of the corner of her eye. Taking in her dimples. Cheekbones that might as well be sculpted. Eyes the color of cask-aged whiskey; the good stuff. Not Raven’s usual drink. Her palette is craving something more refined tonight. Something seasoned. “Want another?” Raven offers, nodding at Abby’s empty glass.

“Let me. I’ve already paid off my students loans.” Abby brushes off the offer with the throaty kind of laugh that has Raven’s toes curling. She touches Raven’s arm as she stands, not bothering to ask what it is she’s drinking. The younger girl lets out a shaky breath as soon as Abby is out of sight.

The seconds tick by in to minutes as Raven waits for her to come back. She starts to worry that Abby might have used going to the bar as an excuse to slip out on her. It’s been so long since she’s hit on anyone in a bar. Raven feels her charms are rusty.

She needn’t have worried though. Abby comes back after a few minutes, carrying two tumblers of bourbon. Her fingers graze against Raven’s as the younger girl takes one of the glasses from her. The spark between them is almost as tangible as the heavy taste of the bourbon. It’s a far cry from the cheap stuff.

“So, Abby, what is it that you do? I mean, if you’ve already paid your student loans off and you can afford to drink the top shelf stuff...” Abby laughs softly, like it should be any surprise to the younger girl that she’s already paid off her debts from her time as a student. She’s twice Raven’s age - if not more - and she has honestly no idea what she’s doing right now.

“I was a surgeon.” Abby answers, her tone nostalgic as she runs her index finger around the rim of her glass.  
“What kind?” Raven probes. She doesn’t ask why she gave it up.  
“Neurosurgery.”  
“Damn.” Raven is seriously impressed. “You must be wicked smart.”

Abby laughs off her praise. She’s grateful that Raven doesn’t ask why she gave up practicing medicine. It’s only been a few years, and the wounds the older woman has are still raw. “How about you, Raven? What is it you’re studying?” She hasn’t told her she’s a student, but there’s no other reason for someone Raven’s age to move to Polis.

“Well Doc, I’m studying aerospace engineering.” Raven answers proudly. Abby gives her an appreciative nod.  
“So you’re planning on becoming a rocket scientist then?” She teases lightly, earning a scowl from the younger girl.  
“Planning? I’ll have you know I am a rocket scientist!” Raven objects. “I sent my first rocket up when I was nine!”

“Oh?” Abby’s gold speckled eyes are alight with amusement as she watches the younger girl puff her chest out in pride. “And how far in to space did it go? The moon? Mars?”  
“Okay, so it got stuck in a tree.” Raven deflates with a pout. “We’re quite the pair, the almost rocket scientist and the ex brain surgeon.” She cracks, trying to keep the mood light.

It works. Abby lets off an easy kind of laugh, touching Raven’s arm again. A glint of light catches her attention, as the modestly sized rock on the doctor’s finger sparkles. Raven feels her heart sink. Of course she’s married.

“Is your husband not a hockey fan?” She asks, out of the blue. Abby’s smile wavers, her expression tightening as she shakes her head.  
“He’s dead.” Abby answers plainly. She fiddles idly with the band of her wedding ring, eyes downcast.

“Shit. Sorry! I’m an expert at putting my foot in my mouth.” Raven hastily apologizes, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole. She finishes what’s left in her glass, hoping the buzz of the alcohol will stop her feeling like such a prick for asking about her husband.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Abby reassures her, keeping her hand where it is on Raven’s arm. “It happened a few years back. It’s just me and Clarke now. Clarke is my daughter.”

Maybe it’s because she’s drinking on an empty stomach, or maybe she just wants to see how far she can push it, because Raven comes out with, “So you’re a MILF then?”

Abby stares at her. Long and hard. Her lips are pursed in to a thin line, and she looks like Raven has just called her something atrocious. Then she laughs. It’s the kind of full-bellied laugh that has her doubling over and wiping at stray tears in her eyes. “What?” Raven feigns mock innocence. “I already had my foot in my mouth, I figured I might as well put the rest of my leg in there.” She grins, glad that Abby didn’t take any offense at the comment

“Well thank you. I think that’s the first time I’ve ever been called a MILF.”  
“To your face, maybe.” Raven snorts, pushing her luck just that little bit further. Abby rolls her eyes, but the older woman is still good natured as she shoves at Raven’s shoulder and tells her to behave.

She sobers a bit as she glances back down at her wedding ring. “I only still wear this old thing for Clarke. She took her dad’s death hard.” The mood is turning far too serious for Raven’s liking. She likes Abby smiling.

“I bet it stops creeps in bars from hitting on you, huh?” Raven jokes. She decides to push her luck. Just a little bit. “…Mostly.”  
“Is that what you’re doing?” Abby looks up. Holds her gaze. Raven doesn’t flinch. Her tongue darts out across her lips. They suddenly feel far too dry.

She leans in closer to the older woman, grinning suggestively. “Could you blame me if I was?” Abby doesn’t pull away as Raven places her hand on her knee. That’s as good a sign as any.  
“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself… I wouldn’t say you’re a creep.”

Abby surprises both Raven and herself as she leans forward and kisses her. It’s tentative at first. Abby is long out of practice, and Raven hasn’t kissed anyone but Finn in years. It doesn’t take either of them long to warm up though. Raven’s hands move up to tangle in Abby’s hair, pulling her in closer.

The doctor is practically sitting on Raven’s lap when they finally pull apart for air. Her cheeks are flushed, and her lips still slightly parted. The woman is a goddess. Raven’s never been big on religion, but she wouldn’t mind worshiping at Abby’s temple.

Abbey, for her part, has no idea what she’s doing kissing a girl who is only a few years older than her daughter; she doesn’t know that Raven is only nineteen. Only one year older than Clarke. The thought of Raven’s age is suddenly at the forefront of Abby’s mind as the teenager tries to kiss her again. She pulls back, holding up a hand to stop her.

“Raven, I’m old enough to be your mother!”  
“That is the definition of MILF.” Raven is undeterred, leaning in for a second time. She isn’t the only stubborn one though. Abby doesn’t relent.  
“I’m being serious! You’re, what, twenty-one? Twenty-two? I’m twice your age!”

“And twice as attractive as anyone else in this place.” Raven challenges. She can be quite the charmer when she wants to be. Abby’s teenage daughter is the last thing on her mind as she leans in to kiss Raven again.

Raven’s hands tangle in her hair, tugging ever so slightly. Abby’s hands move to rest on Raven’s thighs, steadying herself as she leans in to the kiss. Raven nips at her bottom lip, drawing a startled gasp out of the older woman. Raven takes advantage of Abby’s parted lips to slip her tongue past them, deepening the kiss.

Abby responds in kind, her back arching forward and her hand sliding further up Raven’s thigh. When they finally pull apart again, Raven makes her second bold move of the night. “My place or yours?”

They end up at a hotel.

Raven’s dorm is single occupancy, but it’s still a college dorm. Not to mention that there are tons of moving boxes crammed in to it. She didn’t bother to unpack before she left to go surprise Finn.

As for Abby, she might have gone momentarily insane enough to pick up a stranger in a bar, but she wasn’t mad enough to take them back to her place. So they settled on a nearby motel, a few blocks over from the bar.

Raven stood outside the office while Abby went inside to get a room. Standing under the single streetlight in the parking lot, casting nervous glances over her shoulder, Raven feels a little scandalous.

Her heart is racing at the thought of what’s about to happen. It’s doing that damn thing where it skips a beat. Literally. She takes a deep breath and counts to five. Focusing on steadying her pulse before Abby walks back out and finds her having a coronary on the ground.

She doesn’t have long to wait. Abby comes striding out of the office, her kitten heels clicking off the sidewalk as she makes her way over to Raven. She appears more confident than she feels as she takes the younger girl’s hand in her own.

They kiss again. It’s all they’ve been doing since they left the bar. Raven grows impatient as they reach their room and Abby struggles with the key in the lock. Raven’s arms are around her waist as she tries to get the key to turn.

Her lips are on the back of her neck. The side of her jaw. Abby has no hope of ever getting the door open with Raven distracting her like that. She cranes her neck, arching back in to the younger woman’s eager embrace.

“Need some help, Doc?” Raven teases, her teeth nipping lightly at the cartilage of Abby’s ear. The older woman lets out a hiss of air, giving up on the locked door all together as she spins them around, pinning Raven up against the door with her body. The doctor is deceptively strong.

She kisses Raven with fevered abandon, her hand slipping between their bodies and down Raven’s jeans. “Shit.” The teenager arches forward. She feels ready to come undone with just one touch.

Her eyes close over as Abby’s fingers brush against her center. Even over her underwear, she’s still extremely sensitive. Somewhere at the back of her mind she’s grateful she bothered to wear fancy lingerie.

The matching set of black lace is not something she would normally wear. It had been a present for Finn. His loss is Abby’s gain.

There’s a click as Abby uses her free hand to finally undo the lock. Raven stumbles backward. She would have fallen on her ass, had it not been for Abby holding her up. “Need some help?” The Doctor throws her own words back at Raven with a smug smile; incensing her to kiss it right off her lips.

They fumble backwards, hands clawing desperately at clothing. Abby pulls at Raven’s ponytail, while Raven tugs Abby’s sweater over her head, tossing it aside so violently that she almost takes out a lamp by the side of the bed. Abby doesn’t seem to mind. She’s too busy wrestling with Raven’s skinny jeans.

Her fingers falter on the zipper as Raven impatiently pushes the older woman’s bra up. Her mouth finds one of Abby’s nipples. “Fuck…” Abby arches up against her as Raven’s teeth rake lightly over the sensitive nub. She’s forgotten all about undressing the other woman; but then it also feels likes she’s forgotten how to breathe as Raven’s mouth moves to her other breast.

She takes advantage of Abby’s distracted state to strip her off her bra altogether. Her skirt comes off next, along with her underwear. Once she has a clear path, Raven trails her mouth down Abby’s impressively taut stomach. Her teeth graze against her jutting hipbone, while her hands move up Abby’s thighs, parting her legs.

“Raaaven...” Abby lets out a strangled moan as the teenager between her legs dips her head, her tongue darting out to run the length of Abby’s folds. It’s been so long since she’s been with a woman. She’s impatient to taste her. “Fuck!” Abby grinds against her, her hands tangling in Raven’s hair.

The younger girl is eager to please. Looking up at Abby through hooded lids, she presses her open mouth against her core, sucking at the sensitive bundle of nerves that make up her clit. Abby’s nails dig in to Raven’s scalp, tugging her hair in a way that draws out a low moan.

“Fuck… Raven…” Abby squirms under the attention Raven is giving her. She’s been so tightly wound lately. So wrapped up in work, and taking care of Clarke, that she hasn’t been seeing to her own needs. Raven is doing a damn fine job of seeing to them for her.

She comes with a cry, her hands fisting the bedsheets and her hips canting against Raven’s face. Raven rides out Abby’s orgasm, lips relentless as she tips her over the edge for a second time. Abby ends up pushing Raven’s head away, clamping her legs shut, and rolling on to her side. She’s still riding the aftershocks as Raven crawls up the length of her, pressing affectionate kisses along her spine and across her shoulders.

“Mmhhh… Give me a second.” Abby is grinning as she rolls on to her back, pulling Raven up so that she can kiss her again. They lie there, a tangle of limbs and bedsheets, trading lazy kisses like they have all the time in the world.

This illusion is shattered when Abby’s phone starts going off in her purse, somewhere from across the room. Abby groans in to Raven’s shoulder, recognizing the ring-tone she assigned to Clarke’s number. “Sorry, that’s my daughter. I need to take it.”

Abby slips out of the bed, wearing a sheet wrapped around her. Raven treats herself to the view as Abby bends down to retrieve her phone from her purse. Her sandy curls fell down over her face, and she has to push her hair back as she answers her blaring cell phone.

“Hello? Clarke?” Her brow knits as she listens to her daughter speak. She nods, then realizes Clark can’t see her; which is probably for the best, seeing as she’s in a seedy motel room with a girl half her age. “Okay. Okay. I’m… I’m at the office. I’ll be right over.” She casts an apologetic glance Raven’s way as she starts gathering up her clothes.

Raven can’t help the way her expression falls. “You’re leaving?”  
“Yes. Sorry. I… That was my daughter, Clarke. Something about her boyfriend. I didn’t really catch it, but she never usually calls me. It must be serious… I’m really sorry. I have to go.”

“Sure. No problem.” Raven shrugs. Acting like it’s no big deal, like she isn’t crumbling from being rejected twice in one night. “Can I see you again?” she asks, hating how childlike she sounds for asking.

Abby’s expression softens as she takes in Raven’s uncertainty. Crossing the room in two long strides, she leans down to claim another kiss from the younger girl. Her lips linger long enough for Raven to get her hands on her hips and tug her back down on to her lap. She almost has her hand up Abby’s skirt when she finally pulls away.

“I really do need to go.” Abby sighs, adjusting her skirt back down and running her fingers through her hair, combing it out. “But the Bruins are playing again next Friday night. Maybe you could come by the bar and watch the game?”

“I’ll be there.” Raven grins. “But you know, you’ve already paid for the room for the night. It seems a shame to let it go to waste.” Raven lies back against the headboard, shimmying out of her jeans and giving Abby an unobstructed view of her body.

“I might just stay a while and keep myself entertained.” Raven’s hand runs slowly over her abs, trailing down to her panties. “Who knows. If you get your daughter settled, you could always come back and join me.”

Abby Griffin was practically foaming at the mouth as she watched the tips of Raven’s fingers disappear down her pants. She nods, dumbstruck by the sight in front of her, before finally finding her voice. “I can be back in an hour… maybe less." 

 


End file.
